


改善关系

by CarrotCesca



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，写于2016年。RP杯拉郎文抽到的cp。
Relationships: Jan Vertonghen/Adnan Januzaj, other relationships implied - Relationship





	改善关系

威尔通亨一点也不喜欢贾努扎伊。

当这位十九岁的小天才第一次随队训练的时候，威尔通亨就知道自己不喜欢他。

贾努扎伊看上去瘦弱，乖巧，温和，眼神就像一只受了惊的老鼠。

而威尔通亨讨厌乖宝宝。

或者换句话说，作为球队元老，他知道威尔莫茨的球队从来没有过一个真正的乖小孩。

他还记得第一次看到德布劳内和库尔图瓦在更衣室搞在一起时自己的惊讶，也记得第一次捉住当时的男友登贝莱和梅尔滕斯偷情时骤起的愤怒。

当然，后来他就习以为常了。正确的选择是装作无视，或者微笑地加入他们肉欲的狂欢。

每个比利时乖宝宝的内心都有一团隐藏的火焰，威尔通亨想，贾努扎伊也不会例外。

这让他感到忌惮，他并不知道那团火焰会以怎样的形式表现出来。

所以，当某一次铲球训练，威尔通亨的鞋钉不小心刮破了贾努扎伊腿上一小块肌肉时，事情就变得很难处理了。

伤口本身不算什么，贾努扎伊在当时被送下场喷了点药，训练结束后又接受了一次全面检查。结束后来更衣室换衣服时，发现只有威尔通亨一个人在更衣室里。

威尔通亨虽然不喜欢贾努扎伊，但他还算是个有礼貌的人。

“ 嗨， Adnan ，今天训练场上的事情很抱歉。 ”

贾努扎伊并没有回答，他的眼神聚焦在了一个地方。

威尔通亨顺着贾努扎伊的眼神低下头，发现贾努扎伊正盯着自己的裆部。

威尔通亨感到一阵从脊骨一直窜上后颈的寒意，但他还是微笑着继续问道：

“ 怎么，不接受？难道是想让我帮你做点什么作为补偿吗？ ”

贾努扎伊向威尔通亨走近了几步，绑着绷带的左腿扫到了威尔通亨的膝盖。他弯下腰，眼睛直视着威尔通亨的眼睛。

“ 我只是不明白你为什么一直不愿意和我说话。 ”

“ 之前是因为我们不熟，毕竟你刚入队没多久，关系总是需要一步步慢慢来的嘛。 ” 威尔通亨感觉自己像是在和稀泥。 “ 你看我们现在不就在说话吗。 ”—— 虽然是在，呃，气氛诡异的情况下。

“ 那，我们为什么不来做点 ……” 贾努扎伊的脸离威尔通亨更近了，他的声音很轻，威尔通亨能感到他说话时呼出的暖气轻柔地拍在他脖子上。 “—— 改善关系的事情呢？ ”

“ 好啊，比如？ ” 威尔通亨并没有把这句话说完，因为两片柔软的嘴唇突如而至堵住了他的呼吸。

威尔通亨没有推开，他最初的讶异很快被另一种不可言说的感觉所替代了。贾努扎伊尝起来还真像个乳臭未干的高中生，威尔通亨迷迷糊糊地想。

他感觉他体内的荷尔蒙和肾上腺素急剧升腾着。贾努扎伊突然放松了下来，跨坐在他的腿上，威尔通亨顺势把手伸向贾努扎伊的后背，抱起他 —— 不重 —— 然后翻过身来把他压在了更衣室的长凳上。

接下来的事情就完全顺理成章。贾努扎伊动作熟练，善于配合，声音撩人，这都很好。不过他居然随身会带润滑剂到更衣室来，威尔通亨吞下一口口水，这是不是有点太刻意了？

“ 你 …… 在发什么呆？继续啊。 ” 贾努扎伊喘着气。 “ 啊，抱歉。 ” 威尔通亨继续动了起来 —— 毕竟当你的性器官插在别人的身体里的时候，突然停下是对对方的不尊重。

威尔通亨明白这一点，只是他的心中确实有些疑问 —— 不过这得等到待会儿再解决了。因为身体所感受到的强烈快感已经撞破了大脑里的所有思维，威尔通亨的喉头都忍不住跟着颤动，他看到贾努扎伊已经先他一步射精，他知道他的顶点也即将到来 ……

“ 嘿， Adnan ，你每天都会带润滑剂到更衣室吗？ ” 威尔通亨穿好了衣服，看着拿着莲蓬头冲洗长凳的贾努扎伊，还是忍不住问了出来。

贾努扎伊看了他一眼，点了点头，面无表情地回答道： “ 以备不时之需。 ”

“ 你的意思是 ……”

“ 米拉拉斯以前也不喜欢我。 ” 贾努扎伊打断了威尔通亨的话。 “ 后来他就喜欢了。 ” 说完他朝威尔通亨露出了一个甜美可人的微笑。

而威尔通亨只感到背后又起了一阵凉意。

比利时队里没有真正的乖小孩，威尔通亨又一次确认了这一点。

威尔通亨还是不喜欢贾努扎伊。但是他每次在训练场上看到贾努扎伊时，他就会想起更衣室的长凳，润滑剂，和那个甜美而诡异的微笑。这不是个好兆头。


End file.
